


Are You Tired of Me Yet?

by weicheidarling



Series: Piece It Together [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Kevin Day, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans!Aaron Minyard, Very very brief mention of dub-con/non-con, idk just general sad trans feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weicheidarling/pseuds/weicheidarling
Summary: “À quoi penses-tu?”Kevin dragged his hands away so they folded over his mouth and eyed Neil pointedly.Neil’s responding look was incredulous. Briefly, he switched back to English. “What? Aaron?”





	Are You Tired of Me Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> They aren't there yet but they're working on it. Keep going, you funky little losers, you'll get there eventually. 
> 
> (Hey some characters are mentioned doing some not so nice things in this fic and I'd like it if we could keep it all respectful and I dont have to read any comments about it like just. Please. People are human. I'm not trying to make anybody out to be evil just by writing characters like they make mistakes like. Real humans do. Anyway, carry on please enjoy the fic.)

By some miracle. Kevin was not dead. And he was pretty sure he had Neil to thank for that. It was troublesome, being yet again indebted to Neil and his boundless stupidity for his survival. At some point, the little devil would no doubt ask Kevin to pay his dues and Kevin hated that he had no idea what that would entail. 

Kevin’s eyes wandered from his stack of research to Aaron, nose deep in a textbook, as they so often did. Kevin noted with some certainty, Aaron hated being in Neil’s debt even more than he did. How was it then that they both kept finding themselves in these situations, with Neil as a paper shield between them and Andrew. Kevin still couldn’t figure out what Aaron’s plan had been by announcing Kevin’s presence in his room. Maybe it really was just to set something off in Andrew. 

Neither of them was prepared to walk out mussed and half-dressed to the hall where the three other boys had congregated. They especially were not prepared for Neil to take one look at a shirtless Kevin and Aaron’s neck littered with red-purple splotches and. Absolutely howl with laughter. Aaron had bristled, which Kevin felt only because he’d frozen in the doorway. Kevin’s chest hit the back of his head and felt the whole body shiver that ran up his spine all too clearly. Kevin was sure whatever fight Aaron was rearing for - based on the almost protective stance he held in front of Kevin -, he hadn’t expected that response. 

The only thing that could pull their attention from Neil though was Andrew’s grim aura taking over the whole hallway, like a black specter that dimmed the lights and curled the darkness in on them a little. His body said boredom but his eyes sang of homicide. Kevin couldn’t swallow. Could barely breathe. His fingers scrambled for purchase on the fabric of Aaron’s shirt. There was a beat of silence, filled only by Neil trying to catch his breath, while Andrew appraised the situation and seemed to be mapping out a plan of attack.

For just a second, his eyes flicked to Neil wiping bemused tears from his eyes. Kevin saw but couldn’t hear the conversation their eyes had, and then, like when clouds choose to dissipate instead of bringing upon a downpour, Andrew’s body language returned to resigned disinterest. He was walking away before anybody could get a word in, and Neil barely stifled another chortle.

“I’m not cleaning up that mess,” was all Andrew had to say with a dismissive wave before he descended the stairs.

“What the fuck?” Kevin said, all but slumping against Aaron’s back. 

Nicky had been silent and all-seeing as an owl through the whole scene, from the moment Aaron had opened the door to then and only then seemed to be coming back to himself. “I am. So confused right now.”

Neil was still trying to hide his sneer, and it did disturbing things to the scars on his face. Pursing his lips for a moment, he only eyed Aaron with a knowing glint before trailing after Andrew. Kevin kind of wanted to punch him in the face but it seemed like too much effort, and he had just dodged Andrew’s wrath. No reason to revive it. 

By the time they were back at Palmetto State, Kevin was pretty sure his heart palpitations were just a permanent resident in his chest, and Andrew seemed to like that just fine. He didn’t say any more on the matter, though, and Kevin stopped looking over his shoulder for a blade in his back. It was a grudging sort of acceptance but. Kevin would take it. 

His last minute of self-doubt was just before bed. Back at the Tower, Andrew was in the shower, alone, so Kevin had taken that moment to text Neil: “How mad is he?”

Neil’s response was immediate, and Kevin wondered if that was for the benefit of his anxiety or if Neil just desperately wanted a distraction from his statistics homework. “You’re family. He’s getting used to it.”

Neil didn’t say it but Kevin read that cautiously as, Andrew would allow it, because it was Kevin, and because Kevin was part of his flock. He wasn’t an outsider like Katelyn had been. Things like that mattered to Andrew, and Kevin didn’t really understand Andrew fully, but he’d understood this. Packs were in Kevin’s blood.

Neil’s next text had been before Kevin had a chance to respond. “So are you dating now?”

Kevin hadn’t answered that one either. 

He’d wanted to talk to Aaron about it, maybe not about them dating but. What exactly they were now. What this thing between them was. What the flutters in his chest might have meant and if Aaron had them too. Nothing ever felt like the right time. Even staring at him now, Kevin was having a hard time finding the words to prod and dissect what this air was between them. Something nervous and rose-tinted and tight. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Aaron said without looking up, focusing his energy instead on highlighting a section of his notes. 

Kevin did not stop, resting his chin on the heel of his palm and using his other hand to comb his fingers like moth’s wings through Aaron’s loose curls at his temple. His shoulders stiffened in retaliation but he didn’t bat Kevin’s hand away so that was something. Kevin pinched a ringlet of hair that had fallen in Aaron’s eyes and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. It was enough to make Aaron finally look at him. 

“Stop being gross, we’re in public,” he grumbled, but the pink of his ears was spreading to his cheeks. 

Kevin could see himself humming and ignoring Aaron’s grouching, pushing on until one of them bent but. He offered a bit of mercy, releasing Aaron’s hair to look over his shoulders and around them, searching for another soul in this particularly vacant corner of the library.

The only other visible table was unoccupied and there was no one to be seen in the aisles of books behind them. They were on the third floor so there was no chance of being seen through the window from down below. 

“Relax,” he murmured. “We’re alone. No one comes up here anyway unless they’re specifically trying to avoid people.” He was speaking from experience. This was their favorite study location because of how empty it always was. The third floor was for outdated textbooks and encyclopedias that hardly anyone had an interest in after they had installed the computer lab. 

Aaron glanced over his shoulder as well, just to confirm, and once he seemed satisfied, Kevin rested his arm on the back of his chair and leaned in. 

Their noses bumped a little before contact and Aaron’s lips were. So impossibly soft, a little cool, and moist with chapstick he’d applied without Kevin noticing. He sat rigid as a stone for a moment, hands fisting over his study materials until Kevin pulled off and reconnected with a sliver of tongue. Only then did he melt to Kevin’s persistence, a soft noise in the back of his throat bubbling up seemingly without his consent. 

Kevin moved his hand down from the table to Aaron’s thigh. 

This was the most they had done since that night, and though it was only Monday, Kevin suddenly felt like it had been an eternity and he needed to savor this moment. A rumble emerged in his chest and he pressed in a little more, until Aaron rested a hand on his shoulder, pushing lightly. 

“What was that for?” Aaron asked, a line of spit still connecting their lips for a moment before it broke and Kevin had to wipe his mouth and then Aaron’s bottom lip with the cuff of his flannel. 

“Wanted to,” Kevin said simply. 

Aaron seemed troubled by this and looked down at his lap. Kevin wanted to ask him what was running through his head, but honestly, he was a little afraid of what the answer might be. He settled instead for squeezing Aaron’s thigh, goading him into looking up at him again. 

“I,” he started, but hadn’t thought well enough ahead about what he wanted to say and had to pause to think. “I think I like you,” he tried. 

Aaron’s ears were impossibly bright and Kevin was kind of sure he was holding his breath. 

“And I meant what I said. I want. I want to see all of you. I want to know you. Ya’know?”

Aaron’s mouth was a hard narrow line and he looked down again. 

“So what, you’re like in love with me or whatever?” Each word seemed to pain him coming out more than it stung from Kevin’s to hear it. Kevin didn’t understand why he was being so cruel when it obviously hurt him to do so. 

Kevin pushed on, undeterred. “Maybe. Or I could be? I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’d like to find out, though.”

Aaron scowled. In a gesture of something Kevin liked to believe was generosity he said, “I’m not ready for a relationship.”

Kevin moved himself a little out of Aaron’s space. It seemed smarter than crowding Aaron while he was struggling with vulnerability. He didn’t want an answer, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Is it because of Katelyn? It’s been what, ten months?”

Aaron's arms crossed, somewhere between defiant and protective. “We broke up in October,” he said instead of answering. 

Kevin’s brow twitched in irritation. He didn’t like being dodged. But he was nothing if not persistent and cross. “Why was that exactly?” he pressed. Now was a good a time as any to solve that mystery. 

Aaron white-knuckle gripped his biceps for a brief moment before he pushed back his chair, gathering all his things into a pile. “I’m done with this conversation.”

He’d bent Aaron’s patience too far and snapped it like a twig. Kevin cursed under his breath but didn’t chase Aaron as he darted away with his bag thrown over his shoulder and study materials under his arms.

-

Kevin’s head jerked as an exy ball whacked him a little sideways, and luckily he’d chosen this particular day to wear his helmet. He sometimes didn’t during night practice, but it had just seemed necessary while they were changing in the locker room, and he’d apparently been correct. 

“What the fuck, Minyard,” Kevin hollered, whirling around the glare at Andrew and throw down his racquet. It clanged off the court floors loudly and somewhere in his peripheral, Kevin saw Neil freeze, shoulders jerking to his ears. 

Andrew casually let the head of his own racquet tap the floor and appraised Kevin coolly. “You’re wasting my time,” he said after a moment’s pause. Then, without another glance in Kevin’s direction, he made his way off the court, pulling his heavy shoulder pads over his head and dropping them by the Plexi door as he left the court, and then the stadium. If Kevin hadn’t already sent it to the floor, Kevin would have chucked his racquet after him. 

“Fuck,” Kevin griped, a little louder than necessary. A lot louder than necessary. Neil had only just started to settle, off to retrieve the ball from where it had ponged off Kevin’s helmet and his shoulders jolt again at the noise echoing off the plexiglass. 

Kevin knew what he should be doing is throwing himself into drills, get his mind off things. Exy was the escape his body needed. Do the sport. The sport was therapy. Sweat was therapy. Matter over mind was therapy. 

Kevin plopped onto his butt right where he stood, scrambled to unclasp his helmet and toss it away before he let himself fall onto his back and jammed the heels of his palms into his eyes. 

“_Merde,_” he muttered.

Kevin felt more than heard Neil approached, and by some godly power, he knew better than to stoop to Kevin’s level, choosing instead to stand over him and ask, “Tu vas bien?”

Kevin thought sometimes that Neil was a better friend than he deserved. Achingly, he tilted his head from side to side. Neil’s weight shifted from foot to foot and he seemed to be bouncing the ball in his racquet, mulling things over. Finally, he asked “À quoi penses-tu?”

Kevin dragged his hands away so they folded over his mouth and eyed Neil pointedly.

Neil’s responding look was incredulous. Briefly, he switched back to English. “What? Aaron?” 

It took a lot of fortitude for Kevin to admit, “J'ignore ce que je fais.” 

Neil hummed, launching the ball across the court into the goal. The box lit up red but Neil seemed to take no enjoyment out of it without any defense to present a challenge. 

“Je ne sais pas,” Neil admits, and taps his racquet on his sneaker, seemingly regretting having tossed the ball away. “Mais, l’amour est stupide, OK?”

Kevin balked. “Je ne l’aime pas.”

Neil looked thoroughly unimpressed with him and finally slumped down, sitting cross-legged by Kevin’s hip. “Tu es amoureux de Aaron depuis toujours.”

“Ferme-la,” Kevin hissed, rolling onto his side away from his oppressor. 

Neil gave him a sharp kick in the butt for it. “Connard,” he grumbled. 

Kevin sighed. He wanted to get angry, instigate a fight, get Neil wound so they could scream at each other, and Kevin wouldn’t have to think about what he was saying. He was just a little too tired, a little too melancholic to follow through though. 

He pulled his knees up, cradled his head in his arms and asked Neil in English, “Was it this hard with Andrew at first?”

Neil seemed surprised, and took a moment to recover, mulling the question around while Kevin felt a darker and more oppressive weight gradually sink down on him. Finally, he admitted, “Andrew knew where we were going before I did. I just had to follow.”

Kevin didn’t like that answer. “If I let Aaron have the lead, we’d never get anywhere.” 

Neil’s shoes squealed on the hardwood as he pulled them to his chest. “They aren’t anything alike though, are they?” Neil pondered. “I don’t think how Andrew and I function is going to work for you and Aaron.”

Kevin wanted to argue. They were so terribly similar in so many ways, he wanted to say. But he also knew that this wasn’t one of them. 

“I’m curious how this happened anyway,” Neil noted casually, veering left. “I never thought you’d make a move.”

Kevin thought about Aaron’s scars, faded and pink. He didn’t know if he was allowed to mention them so he chose not to. He also thought about leaning over Aaron in the doorway, latching on. “He invited me to his room,” he admits. “I went.”

Neil noted, “That sounds like him taking the lead to me.” 

Kevin wasn’t sure. He didn’t think they would have gotten anywhere if Kevin hadn’t seen something he obviously wasn’t supposed to. There was no way of telling Neil that though. How many people knew about Aaron and his body? Was he the only one who didn't know? Obviously Andrew, yes, but who else? Surely Nicky knew, having grown up with him but it was too out of character for him not to spill the beans in all the time they’d known each other. Did Abby know?

“Kevin?”

“I don’t know,” Kevin murmured, staring at the ceiling. With his hand on his chest, he could feel his pulse. It was much faster than it had any reason to be while he was laying down and maybe that was the lasting effects of their night practice, or maybe it was residual of thinking about Aaron. Kevin couldn’t be sure. 

“I just. Want him so bad I can’t stand it,” he admitted. And it felt like he was giving away too much. He would normally need a drink to be this honest. He did need a drink. Neil just watched him speak without saying a word though and that helped. “And I don’t know how to bring down the walls he’s got up.”

Neil picked at the net of his racquet in his lap, considering for a moment. “It’s not the same,” he said after a moment. “But with Andrew, I don’t think I particularly tore down his walls. More like, he built a door when he was ready for me, and gave me. Gave me a key.

“He wouldn’t have done that if I hadn’t proven he could trust me. I had to work my ass off so he would trust me.” Kevin noticed him look down toward the corner of his eye, and wondered if he was looking at the burns on his cheek, if he was remembering the tattoo that used to be there. Kevin hated thinking about that scar. “Maybe Aaron just needs to see that from you. Then he can start building a door.”

Kevin hummed, unsure. 

-

Alcohol is a hell of a thing. Kevin wasn’t sure how he’d ever gotten by without it most days. There was that small part of his brain that recognized an unhealthy coping mechanism in it but. There was a much larger part of him that knew he was helpless without it. Few things gave him courage like vodka did. Even Neil and Andrew, with all their iron-willed anger, never quite soothed his anxiety as alcohol did. He always vowed to unpack that and deal with it later, but later could always be later, and Kevin could always take another shot. And another. 

And another.

He could always go to the bathroom or the alley and puke, then keep going until his monsters dragged him home. 

And he’d always unwillingly find himself sobering up on the car ride to the Columbia house, to his mind wandering to Aaron. 

When they all stumbled into the house, Aaron seemed to linger in the kitchen until Andrew and Neil had disappeared to their room and Nicky to the bathroom and then finally off to bed. Kevin took his time removing his shoes on the couch, then going to get a glass of water to try and flush his system a little more. 

Finally, when Aaron squeezed his wrist and headed for the stairs, Kevin sighed in relief, waited for a few beats until he heard Aaron’s bedroom door click shut, then followed him up. 

He crashed into the room clumsily and Aaron was by his dresser, shirt half pulled over his head. Chest exposed, a sliver of orange from the street light outside cutting across his abdomen. 

Kevin’s chest heaved but he held himself to the door until Aaron unfroze himself and continued undressing. Once he was down to his briefs and digging in the top drawer for a shirt to sleep in, Kevin finally unpeeled himself from the door and tried to take halfway steady steps to his back.

Hands found his waist, and Kevin wished for only a brief moment Aaron wasn’t so goddamn close to the ground so he could bend to kiss his neck without it being awkward. Only for a second though. He liked how small Aaron felt against him a little too much. 

“You’re still drunk,” Aaron said, giving up searching and deciding to go shirtless after all. Kevin liked that.

“Yeah,” he admitted, but he wasn’t really that drunk. Maybe. Though his head felt full of cotton and his temples throbbed a little with each breath, he had his wits about him. It was more like his body just hadn’t caught up with how sober his mind was. 

He used a knuckle and his thumb to hold Aaron’s chin still and tilt it up to face him, had to unlock his knees and bend just a tad to kiss him. At some point, Aaron’s hands found his chest, resting in loose fists there. It was a delicate gesture. Kevin hummed into the kiss, pressing in a little more with tongue. 

“Your breath reeks,” Aaron bitched, nose scrunching. 

“Want me to brush my teeth?” Kevin said around his mouth, unrelenting.

Aaron mulled it over before shaking his head, “It’d take too long,” he grumbled when Kevin moved to his neck. Kevin’s hand stretched out across the small of his back and that was enough to have him a little weak-kneed, arms coming around Kevin’s broad shoulders to hang from him a little. 

“I want to eat you out,” Kevin admitted, trying to be gentler with Aaron’s neck this time. The hickeys from last week were only just now starting to fade and as much as he wanted them to take up permanent residence on Aaron’s skin, he knew he was testing his luck so much already. “Want you in my mouth.”

Aaron stilled, pulling back. “Stop.”

He was retreating. Kevin could see it before his eyes and didn’t know how to stop it. So he did the only thing that made sense. Latched onto Aaron's hands, ducked his head so they were as close to eye level as they could be. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, a little desperate. 

Aaron tested pulling out of Kevin’s grasp but when Kevin didn’t immediately release him, he seemed to give up, looking at their bare feet between them in the dark. 

“I don’t think this is going to work,” he said carefully, annunciating like if he spoke with too much force, he was afraid of what Kevin’s reaction might be, but also like he was ready for a fight if that’s what was coming for him. 

Kevin’s heart palpitations kicked in. “What the hell. Why?” Aaron had never looked so. Profoundly uncomfortable so Kevin released him, taking a step back. He had no right to be upset. He knew that. He knew. And yet. His face felt so hot. Maybe it was the sting of rejection or the alcohol or the fact that he knew - _he knew_ \- that Aaron wanted this too. So why was he pulling away? “What the fuck?”

Aaron’s arms crossed over his chest again, hiding his scars with his hands. Kevin realized he did that a lot and had just never picked up on it because he usually was already wearing a shirt. “It. Feels weird.”

“What does?”

“You. My body.” Like that was any clearer. Kevin shook his head in disbelief, not following in the slightest. Aaron let out a big breath. “You don’t see me as a man.”

“What the fuck?” Kevin repeated, anger building just a little more. He wasn’t going to hold onto his temper at this rate. “Says who? When did I say that?”

“You’re not gay,” Aaron added, anger rising to meet Kevin’s. He was trying to look bigger but it had about the same effect as a cat puffing out its tail. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you knew everything there was to know about me,” Kevin snarled, without thinking. 

Aaron’s eyes were wild with that sort of rage where you weren’t really angry, just trying to protect yourself. 

Meeting them, Kevin had no choice but to deflate. 

“Fuck,” he snapped, turning to pace the length of the room, breathe, clench his fists, then come back. He shouldn’t be allowed to throw his size around like that when Aaron was so small and near-naked, but he was just so. Angry. He sat at the foot of the bed, laced his fingers to keep from doing anything stupid, and said to the floor. “You think I’m interested in you because I think you’re a girl?”

Aaron didn’t answer. 

“I never once thought of you that way,” Kevin mutters. “What? If I’m attracted to you physically, that must mean I’m. Like that? I’m not allowed to like you?”

Aaron’s weight shifted and finally, he moved to sit on the bed as well, with enough space that there could be a body between them. “Sorry.”

“Don’t,” Kevin hissed. “Don’t fucking. Apologize.” He hated that. 

“I just.” Kevin watched Aaron from the corner of his eye. The scowl, the tears pricked in his eyes that he was desperately trying to keep from falling. He wiped his eyes hurriedly like he hoped Kevin wouldn’t notice. But the light had already caught the wetness there and Kevin was doing all he could not do it for him. It took him a painfully long time to speak again. “Remember when you asked why Katelyn and I broke up?”

Kevin nodded, dropping his eyes back to his hands. Where ever this was going, it already hurt. 

“She didn’t know I was. Um, trans when we met. But, it wasn’t a problem when I told her. She liked me anyway? And I thought that was enough, I guess? But like. Once she said. She -” And Aaron held up his fingers in pantomimed quotation marks. “- didn’t see me as a man, I just. I couldn’t look at our relationship the same. I couldn’t be normal around her anymore.”

Kevin didn’t know what to say, so they sat in a long silence. He wanted to say sorry, or promise never to treat Aaron that way, but it felt hollow and he didn’t know how to find the words anyway. So he tried with the only thing he knew for certain. 

“You know Jeremy, right?” 

Aaron nodded a little, and Kevin could tell he could kind of see where this was going but wanted Kevin to continue anyway. 

“We had a kind of, um, thing. For a while? I guess?” Kevin felt a little exposed talking about this. Maybe because of what he was about to admit next. “It didn’t really go anywhere because I was still with Thea at the time but. I knew if he had asked me to break up with her, I would have. He’s just. Too good of a guy to do that, so nothing ever came of it. But, um, I was attracted to him like. Uncontrollably so. I was willing to cheat for him if he asked me but he never did.” Kevin hummed a little, rubbing the back of his head. “And I think I liked you before I knew you were trans so like, I don’t know. Yeah, I like girls, but I wouldn’t exactly call myself straight either. So, if that’s what you’re worried about… Please, don’t.” 

Aaron pursed his lips, digesting that confession. 

Finally, he asked, “You didn’t think of me as a girl when you saw my scars?”

The corners of Kevin’s mouth pulled. “Why would I think that? We’ve all got scars. Me, Andrew, Neil. It didn’t change how I think of you. Just made me want to know more.” Kevin slide a little closer, closing the space between them but still not touching. “I told you, I just want to know you, know all your secrets. Including your scars. I want to see you like no one else sees you.” Kevin took a breath. “And I also want to fuck you 'til you can't stand. They overlap but that doesn’t mean I want to fuck you because of the idea that you _used_ to have tits.” 

Aaron didn’t want to ask why. Kevin could see it in his bewildered face. But it seemed to be encompassing the whole of him. A giant question mark tattooed on his skin. 

Kevin doesn’t answer it, choosing instead to place a hand on his thigh and ask his own question. “Can I make you feel good?” When Aaron didn’t answer right away, he added, “Or we can just - I don’t know - cuddle?”

-

Kevin did end up going to brush his teeth, because the taste of cheap vodka was growing unbearable for even his own tongue. When he returned, Aaron had removed his briefs and had pulled his knees up to his chest, perching at the foot of the bed. Kevin was struck by how cherubic and gentle he looked like that, backlit in a dull but warm glow from the windows behind him. 

Kevin took his time crossing the room. He wanted to be gentle. To do this right. No matter what Aaron said, he deserved that gentleness. Pulling Aaron to his feet, Kevin dropped to his knees before him. Like this, he played with Aaron’s fingers for just a moment before resting his hands on his hips, gauging his reaction. He seemed full of nerves but also more relaxed than he’d been before, and Kevin hoped he had taken at least a little of what he said to heart. 

He pulled off his heels to lay open-mouthed kisses to Aaron’s abdomen, working small circles with his thumbs into his hip bones. Peeking up through his lashes, he gauged how Aaron was doing above him. His breathing was labored and he was holding his hands over his face, to cover his mouth and nose, watching Kevin through his fingers. Kevin liked it a little too much. Liked the idea of unraveling Aaron until he was putty beneath him. He dipped a little lower, hands warming over Aaron’s thighs, chin brushing the trimmed short fuzz of his pubes. Aaron shivered, from his knees up to his shoulders and Kevin swelled with the heady feeling of superiority.

Finally settling back on his heels again, Kevin let one hand move in toward the inner joint between thighs, watching Aaron’s eyes for any sign of protest before letting his thumb slide across Aaron’s slit, coaxing some life into him with a gentle pressure on his clit. Aaron’s response was sucking in a small breath and one hand darting down to tangle in Kevin’s hair. 

“Ffuck, Kev,” was all he said at first, but when Kevin didn’t move past the ministrations of his thumb, he grumbled, “Stop teasing.” 

Kevin didn’t move his thumb until his lips were right there to connect. His final exhale before drawing a languid lap of his tongue up Aaron’s lips sent another shiver up from his knees. This time, it traveled high enough to tempt a bubbling moan from Aaron’s throat. 

Using two fingers to part him, Kevin dove back in with a deft, soft flick of his tongue just on the tip of Aaron’s clit, swirled his tongue around the mound, pleased to feel it coming alive for him. Aaron’s clit was bigger than Kevin was used to but he had to admit he kind of liked it. When he sealed his lips over it in a sort of kiss, Aaron reacted by curling over him a little, fingers knotting in his hair.

Kevin held the back of one of Aaron’s thighs to still his squirming, trying to watch his face as his tongue worked, swiping up, then back down at an agonizingly slow pace, offering another painstaking kiss and bobbing his head just enough to make Aaron grumble and rock his hips into it. 

There was a certain amount of pride to be had in Kevin hollowing his cheeks to suck Aaron’s clit when it resulted in a violent quake from Aaron’s body. He let his tongue work, laving over Aaron methodically, before flicking over the head to see how Aaron would respond. He didn’t disappoint, fingers clenching in Kevin’s hair enough to hurt and thrusting his hips a little, almost needy, so Kevin sealed his lips around him again, letting Aaron use him as he liked.

He pulled up for air only to ask, “Do you like when I suck your cock?” Kevin’s fingers came up to maintain pressure, lilting and rhythmic while he took a moment to wipe the mix of saliva and Aaron’s fluids from his chin and mouth

Aaron’s blush had made its way down to his chest, and Kevin couldn’t help but recognize how his heart swelled at the sight of him. His flush was blotchy and uneven and Kevin found that cute. One of his hands had come up to cover his mouth, try to stifle the bubbling moans that threatened to come out, but he said around his fist, “Yeah. Yeah, I like it.”

As a reward for his honesty, Kevin dove back in, tongue invading the folds of Aaron’s lips, wagging and waning before he began to suck again. Aaron’s head fell back on his shoulders and he bit into the fleshy part of his hand between the thumb and forefinger, but his hips moved of their own accord, free hand holding the back of Kevin’s head to keep him in place. 

It was a nice feeling. Didn’t spring tears to his eyes like Riko filling his mouth, bruising the back of his throat. Kevin filed that thought away, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on the moment. 

Aaron was keening and quaking so prettily above him, Kevin wondered what he could do to push him over the edge. Kevin experimented by reaching up to draw two fingers along his slit just behind the focus of his attention. Aaron’s response was a shallow sigh so Kevin tested a little more, letting his middle finger slowly invade, slowly making room to get a finger inside. 

“Ah!” Aaron gasped when Kevin finally pushed in, so he pulled back just enough to gauge his expression. It was bleary, hungry even, but not disapproving so Kevin worked his way in just a bit more, crooking his finger to feel around inside and see what responses he could get. 

Aaron shivered, and it made his hips twitch into Kevin’s mouth, so Kevin took that as an indication to keep going, tongue working over his dick steadily until Aaron was almost trying to wiggle out of his hold, but Kevin kept him steady with a hand to the back of his thigh. 

Aaron hiccupped around a whimper, wobbling and bending over him. Kevin could see the pleasure blooming in his eyes, making it hard for him to keep them open, and decided at that moment, he needed better access and pulled off with a wet pop to tell Aaron, “Lay back on the bed for me.”

Aaron seemed cautious but obeyed without much fussing, probably too dazed and foggy to argue either way. Once he was seated near the foot of the bed, laying back with his arms pulled up to hide his face. His chest was heaving, and Kevin supposed he hadn’t realized how labored Aaron’s breath had become. That was a good sign, he decided. He liked Aaron falling apart for him. Almost too much. 

Kevin ran soothing hands over Aaron’s thighs, before looping under Aaron's knees and pushing them up to his chest. “Here, hold,” he said, and Aaron did as he was told, curling up into a little ball with his feet in the air, exposing himself. Kevin was trying to ignore it but he was growing unbearably hard and wanted nothing more than to sink his cock into Aaron like this, until he was sobbing and delirious but. He’d set his sights on making Aaron cum with his mouth and he was determined to achieve that goal. 

Still kneeling, Kevin spread Aaron’s ass a little, and it pulled everything taut so he had more room to work with, so he dipped down and gave Aaron’s cunt a heady kiss, going so far as to moan into it and Aaron’s response was. Earth-shatteringly pleasing. 

He let out a little “_Ah-oh_” of shocked pleasure, curling in a little more and Kevin tried not to smile but he couldn’t help it, drawing back before diving back in with his tongue working in wave-like motions while he sucked on Aaron’s clit, bobbing with determination now. Finally, he added his fingers back into the mix, pushing two this time into Aaron’s heat and Aaron hissed at the feeling but took them without further complaint. Kevin had to pull up off his heels to get a good angle and set to thrusting his fingers into Aaron with a gentle but demanding pressure.

He curled his fingers, dragging them along his insides until Aaron’s hips snapped downward and he let out a cry that cut off like he was embarrassed by it. _There,_ Kevin thought. _Just like that._ He released Aaron’s clit so he could pull back and watch his hand work, eyes flicking up to Aaron’s expressions between his thighs to gauge them, trying to find that response again. 

Wiggling his fingers upward just to the second knuckle was what did it and Aaron threw his head back with another high keen and it made Kevin absolutely take flight with pride, chest and temples throbbing with pulsing excitement. 

Kevin didn’t even want to shush him, he thought bitterly, wanted the whole house to hear him take Aaron apart with just his hand and tongue, but he knew better. He let out a gentle sigh as he bent back down. “Quiet.”

Aaron’s lips pursed and he lifted his head groggily to curl back up, and it muffled his moans but didn’t quite silence them. Kevin’s heart and - _fuck_ \- his dick absolutely throbbed at the tender way Aaron’s brows furrowed up in the middle and his eyes were wet from being clenched tight. Kevin wasn’t an idiot. He’d picked up on how much Aaron hated looking at his own genitals but he couldn’t seem to resist watching Kevin taking him into his mouth again and fell apart when Kevin’s green eyes peeked up to challenge him as he did. 

“Don’t take your eyes off me.” Kevin must have been feeling a little ballsy because he was half positive that would earn him a mouthy retort from Aaron. But he said nothing so Kevin kept going, not allowing them to break eye contact as he laved his tongue over Aaron’s clit before sinking down on it again. 

It was a struggle to do one-handed but Kevin absolutely couldn’t take it anymore, he had to get his jeans opened and tried to push them down his thighs so his dick wagged free and, god, finally he felt like he could breathe. He mumbled a sort of moan into Aaron’s pleasure and felt every bone in his body reverberate with tiny stings of pleasure as he thought about Aaron watching him suck him off while touching himself.

The pit of his gut was already tight and coiling, so Kevin took his time, spreading pre-cum across the head and foreskin with his thumb and finger, all while swirling his tongue around Aaron’s small cock in similar motions. It did things to a primal part of his brain that made a growl rumble up and he was forced to look down for a minute, appreciating the view before he went back to watching Aaron’s bleary hazel eyes doing their best to obey his command. 

Kevin traded hands so he could use Aaron’s slick drenching his fingers as lube. Aaron’s gasped when Kevin sunk back into him and his hips had started to work again, involuntarily rocking into Kevin’s mouth, which made the constant pressure Kevin was trying to put on his sweet spot difficult but not unachievable. 

“‘M gonna cum,” Aaron whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his mouth hang open. 

Kevin’s dick throbbed in his hand. He liked that entirely too much to be healthy. “Go ahead,” he growled, pulling off and removing his fingers. “Cum for me.”

He dove a little lower and pressed his tongue in where his fingers had been. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to achieve the same effect with just his tongue but something deep in him need to be there, and his nose took up applying pressure to Aaron’s clit. Some terrible, filthy noises occurred as a result but they were drowned out by Aaron throwing his head back and groaning, legs snapping open so he could fist Kevin’s hair again and push his face in deeper. 

It was near impossible to breathe but all the blood had already rushed to Kevin’s head so if he passed out suffocating on Aaron’s heat, he figured that was a good a way as any to go. He worked his tongue with demanding pressure, no longer able to hit Aaron’s sweet spot but it was impossible to tell with how Aaron’s back arched off the bed and he lost himself to a rushing orgasm. 

The convulsions around Kevin’s tongue were a surreal experience, like Aaron was trying to suck him in deeper and it struck Kevin as immensely unfair that he couldn’t. He hummed into it, proud and thriving off of giving Aaron pleasure. Ignoring his own dick, he hooked his arms under Aaron’s hips to offer a stable hold on him, letting Aaron quake and jerk his hips into Kevin as long as he needed until the comedown.

-

Kevin decided to brush his teeth again but it was more for Aaron’s benefit than his own. Aaron refused to kiss him until he does so he really has no choice. Maybe he finishes himself off in there, too, but he’s quiet about it. He’d left Aaron’s door open a crack when he left for the bathroom, but it was shut when he returned, and Kevin isn’t sure why but his chest pangs at the sight of it. 

He stands awkwardly there, at the closed door, shifting weight from foot to foot and considering. Was it acceptable to just enter again, or should he knock? He hadn’t knocked any other time, though. Maybe this was Aaron’s way of telling him that their time together for tonight was over and he should go downstairs to the couch. Kevin was pretty sure he was overthinking this but that didn’t stop him. He sighed, rested his head on the door, and let his knuckles rap against it gently so as not to wake anyone else. 

There’s some shuffling before Aaron comes to the door and pulls it open. He’d finally decided on a shirt and it was long enough that Kevin couldn’t tell if he’d put on underwear or not. He looks. Bewildered. “What are you doing?”

Kevin has to right himself from putting too much weight on the door only to have that stability lost. “Knocking,” he says. 

Aaron looked appalled, kind of annoyed, but shook it off. “Get in here, dumbass,” he muttered, stepping sideways to make room for Kevin’s big body in the doorframe. Under his breath, Kevin heard Aaron mutter, “What the fuck.”

“Are we going to bed?” Kevin asks, hovering at the foot of the bed, looking at the wet spot Aaron’s fluids had left. 

Aaron stands an arm’s length away. “You’re being weird,” he says, suspicious. 

Kevin kind of knew that. He wasn’t sure what it was. Fear of messing things up again? Fear that Aaron would change his mind? His mouth screwed in thought and he. Didn’t quite know what to say. 

Aaron looked at him, paused, looked down at their feet. His brows furrowed. Kevin couldn’t help watching each microscopic change in expression. 

Finally, after a long moment of silence between them, Aaron murmured, a proverbial olive branch, “Earlier you mentioned cuddling?”

Kevin sucked in a breath, feeling like he’d been holding his for too long. He hummed. Nodded. Let Aaron take him by the waist and lead him into the bed. He would forget about the jumbled mess his head was for now. Tip his face down to Aaron’s briefly to kiss him before they crawled under the sheets, held his face there for a moment before settling down and pulling Aaron under the crook of his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> French Translation Time!!
> 
> [Merde] - Shit
> 
> [Tu vas bien?]- Are you okay?
> 
> [À quoi penses-tu?] - What are you thinking about?
> 
> [J'ignore ce que je fais.] - I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> [Je ne sais pas. Mais, l’amour est stupide, OK?] - I don't know. But, Love is stupid, okay?
> 
> [Je ne l’aime pas.] - I am not in love.
> 
> [Tu es amoureux de Aaron depuis toujours.] - You have been in love with Aaron since forever.
> 
> [Ferme-la] - Shut up [but in rude]
> 
> [Connard] - Asshole
> 
> Also thank you @dontlikedicks on twitter for doublechecking my rusty french. You were a great help!


End file.
